gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chidori LuLz/noigiler ym gnirehctub spots dna siht sdaer feihC yllufepoH
ITS TIME CHIDORI TELLS YOU ALL ABOUT HER IRL RELIGION AND ABOUT ONE SPECIFIC ASPECT OF IT What’s magical, immortal, and incredibly adorable? The Kitsune. These legendary foxes have been delighting Japanese people for centuries, whether by celebrating a wedding with “foxfire” lanterns or making the village jerk run through the streets naked and give all his money away. But the Kitsune aren’t all fun and games—they can be incredibly wise, and incredibly dangerous, too! Newborn Kitsunes could easily blend in with a litter of average foxes. They must gain their magical looks—along with their magical powers—over time. For example, every hundred years, a Kitsune grows a new tail. He can have up to nine tails total. In his later years, his red fur might begin to turn gold, then, finally white. When the Kitsune reaches his one hundredth birthday, he can begin shapeshifting, a trick that makes describing him very difficult. These magical foxes love to take human forms. They tend to go for shapes that command maximum respect: an elegant young woman or a wise old priest. If they’re in a troublemaking mood, they can also pose as humans they’ve seen before: a prince who can command an army or an enemy who needs to be humiliated. Luckily, the fox’s disguise is rarely perfect. Some of the oldest and most powerful Kitsune can take on other shapes as well. They’ve been known to appear as impossibly tall trees and second moons in the sky. Some of them can even disappear. But no matter what shape a Kitsune takes, there will always be one give-away. He must keep his hoshi no tama, a glowing ball or iridescent gem, with him at all times. The ball contains his soul, and without it, he will grow powerless and die. In human form, Kitsunes usually wear their hoshi no tamas as amulets, but in fox form, they carry the magical balls in their mouths or fasten them to their tails. No two Kitsune are exactly alike, and all of them are complex characters. Their high intelligence and boundless creativity make them hard to predict. Still, they can be broadly split into two groups: the zenko and the yako. The zenko are good foxes who serve Inari, the goddess of rice and prosperity. Zenko often appear as priests, to bring wisdom to humans. They might also bring messages to rulers or become guardians of specific households, bringing their families wealth and happiness. The yako are bad foxes. While zenko foxes can be mischievous, yako foxes can be downright destructive. They ruin reputations, steal valuables, and even lure travelers into deadly traps. Most of the time, the yako target arrogant or lazy people, but they’ve been known to harass innocents as well. Many Kitsune, both zenko and yako, seem to have a romantic streak as well. Disguised as beautiful young women, they frequently intermarry with humans. Most Kitsune prove to be affectionate and loyal wives, although the marriage usually ends with the Kitsune being chased away. A few Kitsune may seduce men, only to rob them or place them in humiliating positions after they’ve fallen asleep. When two Kitsune marry, they host elaborate wedding celebrations, which may include conjuring up magical “foxfire” lanterns or calling rain down from a clear blue sky. Kitsune are incredibly magical creatures. Their powers are limited only by their imaginations, which, considering the Kitsune’s lively imagination, means that they are hardly limited at all. They specialize in the art of illusion. Shapeshifting is just the first of many skills in this area. As well as transforming their bodies, these magical foxes can transform the world around them as well. They can make decadent mansions and dreamy gardens out of a graveyard. They can conjure up masses of silver and gold, which turns back into grass in the morning. And they can spend years in a human-shape, without ever being identified as a fox. Kitsune also have psychic powers. They can take possession of human bodies, usually to humiliate a person who has wronged them by making him run through the town naked, give all his money away, or eat huge amounts of food until he grows fat. As a less drastic measure, a Kitsune might enter a human’s mind while he is sleeping to deliver a message through a dream. The Kitsune also have miscellaneous other powers. Some can fly. Some can breathe fire. Some can control the weather and others can see the future. Needless to say, Kitsune are pretty op, which is why i get EXTREMELY annoyed when someone claims to be one. Unless you want to identify as a woman 24/7, wait 100 years just to shapeshift, and be EXTREMELY OP, which is already against the wiki rules, then go for it, but it will honestly annoy the absoltue fuck out of me. Category:Blog posts